


Mistletoe

by DekusInsanity



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Oneshot, maybe it depends if I wanna make a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekusInsanity/pseuds/DekusInsanity
Summary: Christmas is here but Tetsuo is feeling a little lonely around this time of the year, so Kaneda decides to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Kudos: 4





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I like trains

Tetsuo sighed as he rubbed his covered arms. He could see his own breath, confirming his fears.  
Winter was almost here.  
He hated Christmas with a passion and he always tried to avoid it. People just pretend to be happy and joyous when in reality they’re in the worst kind of misery.  
Right now he was standing beside his parked bike, and a little further up ahead, was Kaneda. His posture was firm and he almost mistook him for a newly crowned king, standing on top of the world, looking down at his empire.  
It was night right now, but not a single star could be seen.

Kaneda was standing on the edge of a large, steep cliff, and Tetsuo couldn’t help but be slightly worried about the idiot. Kaneda dragged him all the way out here for a “surprise”.  
Some surprise, was freezing his ass off a surprise? He groaned in frustration as that ass looked back at him with a smug grin plastered on his stupid face.

God he hated him.  
Kaneda turned around fully with his arms opened wide, like he was showing off something amazing to the world.  
Testuo sighed in frustration and looked at him with a pissed look. “Why d’ya bring me up here for? So I can freeze and you can stand there like and ass with that stupid grin of yours?”  
Kaneda pouted slightly at this. “Why don’t you come over and let me show you.” Kaneda said with his arm outstretched, waiting for Tetsuo to grab onto his hand.  
Tetsuo furrowed his brows and scoffed. “Knowing you, you’d push me off the damn edge.” He said with a smirk of his own.  
“Aww, come on! Your no fun, ya know that Tetsuo!” Kaneda said as he marched over to a slightly intimidated Tetsuo. Kaneda grabbed Tetsuo’s hand and pulled hard, causing the latter to stumble and yelp in surprise. “Come on, don’t be such a pussy. Look it’s cool.”

“K-kaneda stop!” Tetsuo said as he was being dragged closer and closer to the edge. With one final yank of his arm, Kaneda managed to get Tetsuo to stand beside him on the very edge of the cliff made of trash and metal. But instead of being met with the sight of ruined buildings and a complete wasteland, they were met with thousands of tiny, bright dots in the darkened, almost pitch black, sky.

Stars.

An astounded breath left Tetsuo’s mouth unconsciously as he stared at the starry night sky in bewilderment. How could something on this shithole of a planet be so beautiful. Well technically it wasn’t on their planet, but they can see it from their planet. The moon was visible too, and it was illuminating the ruined city below their feet. It looked like a ruined city, but it also looked mystical, like ruins of a giant, ancient castle. A breeze blew past them and Tetsuo shivered slightly. Kaneda gave him a side glance and scooted a little closer to the smaller boy, wrapping one arm around his small, frail frame. Tetsuo felt heat rise to his face, but it probably went unnoticed since he probably already had red cheeks from the cold. Kaneda’s side was warm and soothing, and he unconsciously scooted closer to the radiator standing next to him. He let out a content breath and stood right beside Kaneda’s strong, tall frame. He could get used to this. ******************************** They challenged each other to a race on the way home. Tetsuo thought Kaneda was going to win, but an unexpected wall would say otherwise. Kaneda was nearly always alert of his surroundings, except when he’s about to win a race. It was a small wall, only about a foot tall, but it was still enough to make him stack. Tetsuo was laughing for a while before he grew slightly worried. Kaneda was fine apart from the large piece of metal in his leg. He was hunched over slightly saying a chorus of, “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” It would’ve been funny if he didn’t have a 6 inch long piece of metal in his leg and blood pooling on the ground. Tetsuo quickly unzipped his jacket and ripped a piece of his shirt to make a makeshift bandage. It wasn’t exactly clean, but it would have to do. He pulled Kaneda up slowly as to not cause more damage. His face was scrunched up in pain, and Tetsuo felt guilty that it wasn’t him in that state. He took a single step forward and Kaneda tried to follow, but his leg began wobbling as soon a he put pressure on it, and he collapsed. Tetsuo was quick to catch him by the waist. Kaneda’s breathing was hard and laboured and he tried to get back on his feet, only to fail. “Sorry...” Kaneda said weakly, looking up at Tetsuo with a slightly defeated look. “Nothing to be sorry ‘bout.” Tetsuo stated like it was fact, which it kinda was. Tetsuo repositioned himself and steadied Kaneda’s body with his own, as he grabbed behind Kaneda’s knees, and hoisted him up bridal style. Kaneda chuckled lightly and Tetsuo said, “You better not try to kiss me, or I’ll drop you.” Kaneda’s laughing grew louder at Tetsuo’s word and Tetsuo smiled softly. ‘At least I’m taking his mind off the pain.’ “I should be telling you the same thing!” Kaneda said as he continued laughing. Tetsuo’s face went red and he looked at Kaneda with an annoyed look, to which he chuckled again. “I will drop you so don’t test my patience.” Tetsuo said with a huff, he meant it when he said he’d drop him. “You wouldn’t hurt an injured young damsel like myself.” Kaneda said dramatically. Tetsuo scoffed and said, “I’ll go back to that cliff and drop you off that if you don’t shut up.” Kaneda gasped and said dramatically, “You wouldn’t.” Tetsuo smirked, “I would.” Kaneda scoffed, “You’d miss me too much.” “Yeah, making fun of you.” Tetsuo stated simply, causing Kaneda to pout. Kaneda’s attention was then directed to his bike. “What about my bike?” Kaneda said looking up at Tetsuo. “She’ll be fine, I’ll get you home and me and Kai can go get it.” Tetsuo said, reassuring Kaneda. “Bye baby.” Kaneda said sadly wiping away a nonexistent tear, waving his hand solemnly. Tetsuo rolled his eyes as he walked over to his bike with Kaneda in his arms. He helped Kaneda onto the bike as gently as he could, drawing a few curses and hisses of pain from the latter. Tetsuo got on the bike I front of Kaneda and grabbed the handles. Ignoring his embarrassment, Kaneda scooted forward and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tetsuo’s waist, leaning on his warm back a bit. He let out a content breath and his eyes fluttered closed.

********************************

Tetsuo quickly made it back to the base. Yamagata took Kaneda to go patch him up and Tetsuo and Kai went to get Kaneda’s bike. Kai drove it back but he struggled to control it. When they got back, Kaneda was standing there waiting for them. Tetsuo thought it was for his bike, but he was proven wrong when he was wrapped in a warm embrace. Kaneda was going to be fine, Tetsuo heard from Yamagata, but he wouldn’t be allowed to ride his bike for a while. Now this pissed off Kaneda. He went on a rant for hours, popping pills left right and centre. He finally passed out and now Tetsuo was given the liberty of carrying Kaneda to his room.  
His bed was nothing special, a stained mattress with god knows what on it. Tetsuo walked over to the mattress with a snoring Kaneda in his arms. He simply dropped Kaneda roughly onto the mattress. The bastard didn’t even stir the slightest. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, walking towards the door of the room. He was about to leave when he heard Kaneda mumble his name.  
He blinked in confusion and looked back at the sleeping Kaneda. Then it happened again. “Tetsuo...” Kaneda mumbled weakly. Tetsuo turned fully to Kaneda and sighed. “What a creep, is he dreaming about me?” He approached Kaneda and crouched down to his level. His face softened as he gazed at Kaneda’s sleeping form. He wasn’t used to seeing Kaneda so...calm. He was always hyper and confident, self-centred as well. He smiled at the thought.  
He raised his hand to Kaneda’s forehead and ran his hand through his hair. It was surprisingly soft. Tetsuo thought it might be frizzy and knotty considering all the shit he’s done. Drugs, alcohol, girls, gang fights, riding motorbikes. He’s had a crazy life, yet his hair is somehow miraculously alive. He chuckled lightly at the thought.  
He gazed at Kaneda for a little while more, taking in his soft, calm features to remember. He was about to get up to leave when he had a crazy, fleeting idea. He leaned forward and his lips made contact with Kaneda’s forehead. His skin was smooth and soft to touch. He pulled away with a slight blush. “Jesus I’m fucking weird.” Tetsuo stated as he rose to his feet and left the room, leaving a sleeping Kaneda alone in the dark.

********************************

Tetsuo was shyer after that. He wouldn’t talk to Kaneda as much and the bastard seemed to catch on. He’d always keep nagging Tetsuo about what was wrong and Tetsuo always replied with a simple “nothing” which seemed to piss Kaneda off even more. It got to the point where Tetsuo tried to avoid Kaneda all together. I didn’t work, of course. Kaneda was a persistent bastard, he had to give him that.  
Now Tetsuo was in school ACTUALLY listening to the teacher. Just barely though, he’d tune in every now and then and then go back to his own thoughts. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar red and white jumper plopped down next to him.  
He groaned internally as that ass looked at him with his signature smirk. “Ya wanna get ‘outta here?” He heard Kaneda question. He was milling it over in his head. Stay here and listen to the hourlong lecture, or go have some fun with Kaneda and leave the talking for later.  
He sighed and reluctantly nodded his head, but only because Kaneda would be whining like a bitch If he didn’t. Kaneda’s grin grew and he shot out of his seat, running down the stairs causing the teacher to shout after him. Tetsuo followed him calmly out the door.  
They were finally out of school grounds and Kaneda was jumping around like a puppy. Tetsuo scowled at his idiotic nature and rummaged through his pockets, finding a few wrappers, to which he threw on the ground, and a few coins.  
It was cold out and it looked like it was catching up to Kaneda, who just had a light jumper.  
Tetsuo rolled his eyes at Kaneda’s pout.  
“I-it’s f-fucking f-f-freezing!” Kaneda shouted. Tetsuo scoffed and said, “Follow me.” Kaneda perked up a bit and followed Tetsuo. After a few minutes of mostly silence, sometimes broken by Kaneda’s complaints, they were outside a chipper. Tetsuo pushed the door open and Kaneda followed, grateful for the heat it provided. Tetsuo made his way over to the receptionist and ordered a large bag of salted chips. He dropped the needed money on the countertop and made his way back over to Kaneda. He sat down beside him and sighed. There was a few minutes of awkward silence before the chips were given to them by a smiling, teenage girl, who looked no older than them.

**Author's Note:**

> I also like KaneTetsu


End file.
